A Darkness Reborn
by The Masked Ottsel
Summary: Revamping this story. After Sora recieves a mysterious letter from King Mickey, he, Riku, and Kairi must leave the islands one last time to save the worlds from the final threat in the Realm of Darkness... and find the heroes who failed before them.


**

* * *

**

Hiyas, my fine fellow fans and lack thereof. Today I am here to introduce to you a new and unusual form of punishment for Kingdom Hearts characters, also known as a Fanfiction.

**FYI: This takes place immediately after the final cut scene of Kingdom Hearts II, when Kairi runs up to Riku and Sora with the letter from King Mickey. **

**I've made a simple idea.. Put in a few simple OC's and a few new worlds, and somehow it ends up being a three part story with, like, EVERYONE dying at the end. **

**Or... do they?**

**You'll have to wait until the finale at the end of the final part to see how I dismember the remains of Organization XIII...**

**...wait, you didn't hear that.**

**BY THE WAY, Kingdom Hearts does NOT belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

_To Sora, Riku, and Kairi of the Destiny Islands;_

_I hope this letter finds the three of you safely and with haste - something strange is happening to the worlds. I'm not sure if it has reached your Islands yet. _

_I don't know when this letter will reach you. All of the worlds run on their own different times, and a week in one can be a year in another. __It has been two weeks since Donald, Goofy and I returned to the castle. He reason I am writing this to you is because of what Pluto, the Queen and I discovered yesterday. _

_The Cornerstone of the castle has moved four feet to the north. _

_This may sound ridiculous and paranoid to be warning you three about it, but this is serious. I myself oversaw the construction of Disney Castle, and the Hall of the Cornerstone was meant to be on its lowest level and supported by nine feet of solid stone. When the Cornerstone shifted it revealed a flight of stairs wreathed in a thick grey mist that extended far, far below the castle. These stairs were not there when the castle was built nor were they there when I left to fight the darkness. I only managed to get eight stories down before the mist was too thick to see through, although my Keyblade acted as a sort of torch and burned most of it away up until that point. _

_I have two requests; one is that you make absolutely sure that nothing, and I mean NOTHING in your world is amiss. The other is that, once you are absolutely sure that your world is safe, I need you three to come to Disney Castle and help me reach the bottom of those stairs. _

_When searching your world for something strange, leave no stone unturned! Although, if stones need be turning they would have already done so if something were wrong. But, still. Be careful, you three. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle_

For a few moments, Sora, Riku and Kairi were silent.

"Huh," Sora said, looking over the letter in his hand. "The King writes way different from the way he talks. "

Riku glared at his friend, resisting the urge to knock some sense into him via knuckle to the back of his head.

"That really isn't the point here, Sora."

Kari frowned. "Yeah. We're in the middle of the school year, and if we disappeared again our parents would have a freak out."

"What about your parents havin' a freak out, mon?"

The three of them turned to see Tidus and Wakka walking up the wooden bridge to Riku's islandette towards them.

"Er..." Sora, Riku and Kairi exchanged nervous glances.

Tidus's eyes widened. "It's about those keys, isn't it?"

When Sora, Riku and Kairi had returned home, nobody (except for Tidus) had believed their story about saving other worlds from the darkness, and, to prove it, Sora, Riku, and Kairi had shown their parents and their friends their Keyblades - the Kingdom Key, Way to Dawn and Radiance.

It had also helped that Riku could still use some of his dark powers. Namely those that blasted energy out of his hand in a spectacular flash of blue light.

And leave a hole in a screen door.

Riku's mom and dad hadn't been too happy about that.

Wakka laughed. "You don't have to say it, mon. We can see it on your face."

"Your parents ARE gonna freak out," Tidus said, mouth gaping. "Like, lock you in a dungeon and throw away the key freak out!"

Sora shrugged. "If they find a dungeon, all the power to them, but throwing away the key won't do them much good."

Once again, Riku's magnificent self-control was put to the test. "Seriously, you guys," he said. "This is a lot deeper than just asking our parents permission to go save the worlds."

"Presuming that's what the King wants," Sora said.

"The king? You mean that mouse guy that was here when you came back, right?" Tidus asked. "Is that letter from him? Can we read it?"

Wakka elbowed his best friend harshly. "It's their letter, mon. Don't be messing in other people's business."

Kairi crossed her arms, glaring at Tidus. "Thank you, Wakka, " she said. "Now come on guys, we gotta go tell our parents."

Sora looked skyward. He was already dreading this.

The King was pacing back and forth in his study with Pluto watching him from the comfort of his dog bed and Goofy sanding at attention near his desk, fully decked out in his armor.

"Is it healthy fer ya to to pace this much, yer Majesty?" Goofy asked, a worried expression on his face.

* * *

Mickey stopped and sighed, staring at the festive tile of his study floor. "I just can't stop thinkin' about that staircase beneath the Cornerstone." He sighed, shaking his head. "I oversaw the Castle's construction myself. You and Donald were there when the Cornerstone's base was completed - ninety feet long, ninety feet wide and ten feet deep. Solid stone that was under Cornerstone Hill to begin with. There was nothin' there before. There was nothin' there before I went to face the darkness - it was even one of the last things I made sure was safe before leavin'." He looked up to his Guard Captain, as if for guidance. "How did that staircase _get_ there, Goofy?"

The big dog looked skyward, partially to think, partially to avoid his King's searching stare. "With all due respect, yer Majesty, when Sora, Donald 'n' me last visited, the Cornerstone was a-ok, and it don't look too bad now, other than, ya know, bein' four feet thataway an' all." He scratched his forehead, pushing back his helmet visor. "As far as I can tell, that creepy ol' staircase ain't causin' nobody trouble yet, 'cept for you, yer Majesty."

Mickey sighed again, this time a small smile creeping across his face. "Once again, you have proven yourself worthy to be my confidant, Goofy," he said, and paused. "But what still worries me is the fact that my Keyblade burns the mist that the staircase is shrouded in away. Most things that don't like Keyblades aren't partial to the light either. That usually spells trouble for us."

"That's why you wrote to Sora, right?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. He, Riku and Kairi should be able to help me reach the bottom of the stairs to see what it hides."

"If it does hide anythin', yer Majesty."

"That is a possibility."

"Would ya like me an' Donald to go visit the Islands? Maybe yer letter's arrived by now."

"If you would like to," Mickey said. "I would have sent you earlier, but I didn't want to send you and Donald on a mission only two weeks after ya got back."

Goofy grinned. "Aw, don't worry yerself, yer Majesty. You know me an' Donald will always be able to do what ya need done!" With a final salute, he marched out of the room, armor clanking.

* * *

Donald looked up from the broom he was about to re-enchant. "_WHAT?_"

"The King wants us to go visit Sora, Riku n' Kairi on the Islands to see if his letter's arrived yet," Goofy repeated jovially. "I can't wait, Donald! We're gonna see Sora again!"

Donald stared at Goofy, his expression a cross between wide-eyed shock and utter disbelief. He never quite understood how Goofy could see each and every situation as something positive.

"Goofy," he said slowly, "we _just got back_. Daisy would _kill me_-" and at this he lowered his voice to a whisper "-if she found out I was leaving again!"

"We're just goin' to the Islands and back, Donald," Goofy said in a pleading tone, his voice in an identical whisper. "And besides, the King made it a request."

Donald stared long and hard at Goofy, going over all the different outcomes of their escapade in his head. On the one hand, it was just a round trip to and from the Destiny Islands, besides it being a request from the King himself and it was his duty as the King's confidant and the Court mage to comply to the King's orders. However, on the other hand, a vivid picture of an incredibly angry Daisy Duck holding a broom servant in position from which she could easily beat his brains out was forming.

The duck sighed. "Alright, Fine. Let's go. But we gotta make it quick, or else Daisy is gonna beat my head in."

"What about me beating your head in?"

Donald almost fainted right there on the spot. Daisy Duck, in all her pink and furious glory, was standing in the doorway of the closet where the broom servants rested.

Goofy grinned in his usual carefree way. "We're makin' a trip to the Destiny Islands to pick up Sora, Riku 'n' Kairi for the King."

The picture of Daisy and the broom servant in Donald's head was getting more vivid by the second.

Daisy put her hands on her hips and blocked the doorway, glaring menacingly at Donald. "You three just got back! You can't leave again!"

Donald sighed, looking up pleadingly at his wife. "Daisy, it's an order from the King, and we'll only be gone a day or so at most. It'll be like we never even left!"

Daisy still had her eyes narrowed darkly at the court magician, obviously still not buying his story. "One day?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Donald nodded furiously.

"You'll go straight to wherever you're going and come straight back?"

"Uh-huh."

"No dawdling there and no sidetracking or detours coming back?"

"No, Daisy."

"Well then," Daisy said, stepping back from the doorway with her arms crossed. "It's an order from the king, right? You two had better head over to the Gummi hangar."

Donald sighed in relief and filed out the door after Goofy.

"Oh Donald?"

"Yes Daisy?"

THWACK!

Donald sat up, dazed. He looked around to see what had come in contact with the back of his head and saw Daisy holding the broomstick servant he was supposed to have re-enchanted.

"I believe you forgot this," Daisy said sweetly, holding out the broomstick to him.

Donald sighed, and picked up his staff from where it had fallen. With a flick of his wrist and a flash of blue sparks, the broom leapt out of Daisy's hand, picked up a bucket, and marched away.

* * *

**Well, not s o bad for a fourteen year old if I say so myself. Writing all of the Disney Castle characters was fun. :D Mouse angst is surprisingly easy to write. **

**If you like, leave a review. If you don't like, well, leave a review if you want. But if you leave an anonymous bashing review, I WILL be turning that off. Bashing is bad. **

**Stay tuned for more! The next chapter includes, arguments, reunions, and the secret of the shadows that will probably get me at least six fangirl readers. **


End file.
